Exploring England
by waterrain
Summary: America reactions to England's people with their words, food, bars, and everything else. Meanwhile England is annoyed with his Citizens and with America wanting to know everything.
1. Prolog

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Sorry for the shortness, but this is the Prolog.**

America was humming happily and loudly despite the fact England's citizen's were staring at him as if he was an idiot for being so loud yet not being drunk. He was smiling brightly for he was given a vacation and maybe he could annoy England some more since lately he was being ignored.

"Hey, love. Want to go to the Acid House with me?" A British Male asked the humming America and he was greeted with a confused look from those blue eyes, but then the male was roughly shoved by England who looked a bit miffed and then glared at him sternly.

"He already has enough issues with obsessively eating hamburgers and cola along with being a loud idiot. America is enough of an idiotic ditz no need to increase it." England stated firmly and managed to drag the laughing America.

"Man, England that was funny. I can't believe you shoved your own Citizen." America said while grinning at England who had now stopped walking and then he laughed when England glared at him in annoyance.

"America, You are a complete and utter moron." England snapped angrily and watched as America laughed loudly. He slapped his hand onto his own head and then noticed that his citizens were watching in amusement. England's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and then he decided angrily to just ditch America.

"Heh, He is finally away." America muttered happily and he went on his merry little way planning to find out what an Acid House is all about along with finding out why England was so against. America never does or hardly ever listens to England along with being a bit of a rebel at times. It is not like he needed England to bail him out of trouble or so that is what America thought to himself.

"Hey, America. Nice April." One of England's citizen said while grinning and America just nodded slowly for it is the month of April. He decided to reply otherwise England would lecture him and that would be annoying despite his ability to tone him out.

"You have a nice April too!" America said loudly while showing off his pearly white teeth and then walked off leaving England's citizen whose cheeks were bright red in embarrassment for he was positive everyone had heard. America frowned for he had no idea as to what an Acid House looked like along with not finding the male that had asked him to go there. However he was determined to find the Acid House one way or another at least until something more interesting pops up.

**There will be more chapters.**

_**Acid House listening to music, taking **__**ecstasy**__**, and joining the other club attendees in a peaceful movement.**_

_**April- Meaning Bottom, Buttocks, arse.(English Slang of The Uk) **_


	2. Can't Stop Laughing

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Also idea's for places for America to go is highly welcomed and I might use them in this story. If you know any slang words that is currently used in England. Please Let Me Know. Anyway read and hopefully it will make you laugh.**

America sighed heavily and then sulked for a moment not caring in the slightest that England's Citizen was staring at him in curiosity. Maybe he should ask one of England's people about the Acid House or wait for one of them to ask him to go there with them. America smiled brightly and then figured what he shall do for them to be more willing to say more something. Plus all of the staring was kind of nice, but it is so boring and dull.

"You all have a wonderful April." America stated loud and proud while smiling widely. The crowd of people that were just staring at America the expressions varied. Some of them giggled, blushed, and then shook their heads in pure embarrassment. While some of them stared in shocked with their jaws dropped and could not believe what America had just said to all of them.

England was in the crowd and he was gapping in shock, but quickly recovered for he is use to America being a bit of an idiot. He rushed over to America and about to give him a piece of his mind for saying such a thing like that to his citizens.

"Hey, England. You have a great April." America said happily and England was stunned into being speechless while his people just watched. Then England thought about it for a moment and remembered that this month is April. He smacked himself on the face and then looked at America's innocent expression. More than likely the idiot had no bloody idea that is was a slang term meaning Bottom, Buttocks, and Arse.

"America. What do you think April means?" England asked slowly and watching as America blinked in confusion before smiling brightly.

"It means the month of April. Wow you did not know that England. You really should know since you are so old." America replied calmly and watched as England gritted his teeth while glaring at him.

"You bloody idiot. Here it means Bottom, Buttocks, and Arse. Quit calling me old." England said angrily and he was tempted to smack America for he now laughing.

"Man, England. That is so funny and confusing, but I can't stop laughing. Oh wait it makes sense for April is also the month of April fools." America managed to say and he was laughing so hard that he had to clench his sides. England's cheeks were bright red and he felt highly embarrassed.

"You do realize that you said that my citizens along with myself that we have nice bottoms." England managed to say hoping in vain that America would feel just as embarrassed and humiliated as he does right now.

"You do have a nice April, England." America said while giggling and he couldn't help, but tease England. He watched as England stuttered and his face was turning red in embarrassment.

"Just joking, England. It is the month of April." America said while smiling widely at him and watched as England's face turned red in anger.

"You bloody idiot. Get lost." England replied angrily and his fist was clenched. America walked away with his head tossed back laughing and finding the whole entire thing hilarious. England's people went back to what they were doing before America arrived and tried to forget the whole matter for it was highly embarrassing not to mention that America could only laugh after finding it out. One would think America would be the one feeling like an idiot and embarrassed, but no he is the type to just smile and laugh loudly finding amusement while others would blush or feel rather awkward.

England swore to himself and then punched a wall violently while gritting his teeth together. Damn once again America making fun of him and his creative slang words. After all his slang words were very creative compared to America's. America had no right to make fun of his slang words and not to mention humiliating him in front of some of his citizens. England took a deep breath and then released it slowly. He really should not react, but to be honest it was rather difficult not to since America is the one doing the teasing. England also knew currently some of his citizens were feeling rather embarrassed and more than likely will no longer use 'April' since America thoroughly made fun of it.

"America can be such a headache. Where the bloody hell did I go wrong with him?" England muttered to himself bitterly and then sighed heavily before walking back to his home. He decided to just have something to drink and forget that America is even here. Maybe go out to a club or two, but it all depends on his mood. England did not feel any pain in his hand, but shook his head for he had damaged a wall and he will pay for it later.

"Man, That was funny. I really should remember this for the next meeting." America muttered to himself and wrote it down his small notepad for writing down interesting things.

**Note To Self. April means Bottom, Buttocks, and Arse. England's reaction to it is highly amusing and makes him angry. Also the reaction of England's people are funny must make sure to use it often until they no longer react. So many ways to make fun of the word 'April'. Also must find out more Slang words.**

America whistled to himself and then pondered to himself lightly 'Now where is that Acid House'. He frowned and wandered about until it was dark outside. He saw something with a huge smiley face on it that was when America grinned to himself and then thought happily 'Looks like fun.'

_**Acid House listening to music, taking ecstasy, and joining the other club attendees in a peaceful movement.**_

_**April- Meaning Bottom, Buttocks, arse.(English Slang of The Uk) Found it out by goggling it typing 'England Slang April'. **_


	3. Candy Is Always Wonderful

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I do not own Avril Lavigne 'Alice Underground'. **

**Warning Drug use.**

**Idea's for places for America to go is highly welcomed and I might use them in this story. If you know any slang words that is currently used in England or popular places. Please Let Me Know and Thank You.**

America blinked his blue eyes slowly and he walked inside the building hearing music that sounded a bit different from what he use to hearing. He was curious and decided to walk inside that was when he saw a lot of people dancing. It looked like fun and America had no idea as to where he at right now, but he did not care for it looked cool along with promising not to be dull.

"Hey, love. Come on and try some of these. Have as much as you want." One of England's Citizen said as if in a daze and held a tray towards him. America smiled and then looked down it looks just like candy. He grabbed several pieces of the candy and smiled brightly as he looked at the cute little smiley faces on it.

"Make sure to swallow them otherwise it will taste bloody awful." Another one of England's Citizen commented and America nodded before swallowing all of the pieces of candy. He was offered some more of the candy by various people and accepting it for America did not want to hear England saying 'You bloody idiot why were you rude to my people'.

America giggled for so far he has taken the candy that had smiley's, hearts, peace signs, and the word 'Love' on it. He lost count how many pieces of candy that he had swallowed, but personally right now it did not matter. Not really thinking much of anything and it felt wonderful.

America was dancing by himself and after a while he was feeling so hot along with having the urge to sing. He walked up to the center of the area and that was when America begun to sing. Everyone's dazed and unfocused eyes were on America watching him sing and the sound was beautiful they couldn't look away from him. He smiled happily and then chose to sing another song.

"Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down" America singed with perfect pitch and he spun around until he fell down onto the floor. No one could look away or stop from listening to this beautiful voice that sounded so marvelous. America was confident and enjoying the fact everyone was watching him.

"I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh." America singed and he looked up with dazed blue eyes. Everyone was watching as America stood up and then saw him smiling innocently along with seeing those blue eyes looking so sad.

"I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry." America singed loudly and right now he was feeling so hot. Mentally thinking to himself when you are feeling hot just simply take off your clothes and go on with your life. His mind was feeling mixed up and confused, but not knowing what was causing it.

"I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end." America singed in a dazed and dreamy voice as he begun to take off his jacket dropping it to the floor. Still America felt hot and it was annoying him greatly. He was handed some candy by a person that was close by and then swallowed it before singing more of the song. His blue eyes became more dazed and America felt a little dizzy, but nothing else matter expect for him to keep on singing. He can't stop in the middle of singing and America enjoyed the attention.

"I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry." America singed softly and he took off his shirt also dropping it carelessly onto the floor not caring about much at the moment. He felt slightly better, but still feeling hot and wanting to feel cool. America briefly looked around his eyes and discovered that there was no water.

"I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry." America singed loudly and yet in a soft tone. He had take off his jeans while he was singing and now only wearing his boxers with the American Flag on it. England's people walked closer to America and wanted to give him a hug for he seemed so sad. America picked up his clothing and held them in his arms while giggling despite having tears flowing down his cheeks. His emotions were muddled and America just wanted someone to tell him 'It will be Okay' instead of the yelling and the blame game.

"It's all mixed up. Everything is a mess." America muttered to himself in a soft and sad voice. His blue eyes were glazed over, but also watery too. He looked over and saw some more of the candy. No matter what type of candy it may be America loved any kind for it always cheered up despite being told it can make him fat.

America grabbed several pieces and the designs for each one was of a broken heart. He swallowed them all at once and the urge of being close to someone was stronger along with his feeling of pure sadness over everything. Lately things have been highly stressful and he bit his lip to keep from making any sounds, but that did not stop his tears from their descent down his flushed cheeks. He made no noise only tears silently falling and wanting to be close with anyone.

"I wish England was here." America whispered in a depressed voice and he knew his boxers were slowly slipping down slowly because he had lost a little weight since things have been stressful for him. Then suddenly he was hugged tightly and it was by several of England's citizens who also had tears falling from the sadness they felt from America. Suddenly the place became quiet and walking inside was England looking serious. Despite being on drugs England's people knew it was England and that he was not very happy with them or America.

"Alright, What the bloody hell is occurring here? Why the bleeding hell are you practically naked America? What is wrong with you? Did you turn this into a strip joint?" England asked in a force calm voice and he was glaring at his citizens that were hugging the nearly naked America.

He noticed that they were backing away slowly from America and then causally going back to what they were during before which was dancing. England looked at America and noticed that something was off about him along with noticing that the glasses were on top of his head.

"England." America said softly and then he hugged England not caring that his outfit that he had in his arms fell to the floor. England was speechless as America hugged him and buried his face on to his shoulder. He felt America's tears on his shoulders and then sighing heavily to himself having a feeling that America had some Ecstasy. England returned the hug and rubbed him on the back in a comforting manner.

"We will talk when I get you to my home, America." England said softly and felt America nod. He slowly pulled away from America and looked into his blue eyes. England sighed lightly for it was just as he had thought Ecstasy was the reason why America is like this right now and helpless along with being clingy.

That bloody idiot more than likely thought it was some kind of candy and he figured that since he has known America for a very long time. England managed to pick up America's clothing and had it under one arm while half him carrying with his other arm. He felt America move closer seeking for warmth and not minding that much since England knew all about Ecstasy for he had done that back when he was less of a gentleman.

One reason as to why he had bothered even looking into the Acid Houses was due to the fact that America was curious and somehow one way or another he would find it. England sighed heavily and then thought mentally to himself 'I should not have left America despite him being a complete and utter embarrassment. At least not without even trying to warn him.'

"Oh, America. You can be such a bloody headache." England muttered and then he heard America giggling softly instead of his normal loud one. England thought to himself 'America is off his rocker and I have to make sure he does not do anything else stupid. I have to make sure he has some water and more than likely America will have a head ache in the morning.'

_**There will be more chapters.**_

_**The stuff America thought was pieces of Candy was Ecstasy.**_

_**Acid House listening to music, taking **__**ecstasy**__**, and joining the other club attendees in a peaceful movement.**_

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_


	4. Looks So Pretty

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Also idea's for places for America to go is highly welcomed and I might use them in this story. If you know any slang words that is currently used in England or popular places. Please Let Me Know and Thank You. **

"Oh, America. You can be such a bloody headache." England muttered and then he heard America giggling softly instead of his normal loud one. England thought to himself 'America is off his rocker and I have to make sure he does not do anything else stupid. I have to make sure he has some water and more than likely America will have a head ache in the morning.'

England did not care about the fact he was practically dragging America who happened to nearly naked and the fact that the boxers were slowly slipping because it was more important to get him out of sight quickly besides it is night time not the middle of the day.

"Careful, he might blow us." One of England's drunk male citizen said in warning and the other males looked at him as if he was stupid for they knew it was England along with America unlike the drunk who made that comment. England was highly annoyed and he was tired of dealing with nonsense along with really wanting to shove someone. America covered his giggle and he managed to slip away while England walked towards one the male that made that comment.

"What did you just say?" England asked in a chilling voice and he had one eyebrow was raised. The drunk was about to reply, but then he paled when he really looked at him and noticed that it was England. England was not amused and he wanted to punch the man, but no he is gentleman now and no longer what he use to be before along with that man being one of his citizens.

"Sorry, England." The drunk managed to mutter out and then England looked back to where he had left America. No this can't be happening and this is just plain awful.

"Oh, bloody hell. I lost America." England muttered to himself bitterly and he was tempted to smack himself for his own stupidity. America could not have gotten far, right? Oh yes that is right he is talking about America and it is possible. England gritted his teeth and tried to think 'Where would I go if I was an idiot and seeing things?'

America smiled happily and enjoying the chilly air. He was stopped by a Japanese male who was carrying a bag and then he was handed the bag.

"Here, Something for you to wear." The Japanese male said quietly to America and then he left his cheeks were tinted red for he had no idea there could be such shamelessness here. America blinked and then opened the bag seeing that there was a costume. He giggled and the streets were empty. America stripped of his boxers and slipped on the white panties along with putting on the short black dress. Then putting on a white apron while giggling and putting on the black boots.

"Heh, heh. I look funny." America said happily and then giggled as he wandered the street following a sparkling butterfly that seemed to being guiding him somewhere. Meanwhile England was swearing to himself and he was worried about America for right now he is completely helpless not to mention only wearing boxers.

"Wow, that looks so pretty." America muttered to himself and noticed that there were several still people just standing there. He covered his giggle and decided to sneak his way inside for it must be something rather special. America smiled happily and made his way by following the sparkling butterfly. He was quiet and in awe as he followed the butterfly.

_**There will be more chapters.**_

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_

_**Blow -**_ **the most common term for oral sex (on men). Can be shortened to 'blow'. (London Slang, I looked it up.)**


	5. Uh, It Covers Me Up

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Also idea's for places for America to go is highly welcomed and I might use them in this story. If you know any slang words that is currently used in England or popular places. Please Let Me Know and Thank You. **

**Thank You for the reviews and I will try to put the idea's into this story. **

"Wow, that looks so pretty." America muttered to himself and noticed that there were several still people just standing there. He covered his giggle and decided to sneak his way inside for it must be something rather special. America smiled happily and made his way by following the sparkling butterfly. He was quiet and in awe as he followed the butterfly. No one noticing the oddly quiet America dressed in a short black dress with a small white apron and his black boots not making a single sound.

Then America easily sneaked his way inside and not even noticing that he was inside of Buckingham Palace. For one he did not care and another just following that sparkling butterfly that looked so pretty. America smiled happily and then he bumped into someone, but luckily said person did not fall to the floor.

"America, What are you doing here?" The voice asked calmly and then America blinked slowly.

"Huh? Oh, Hello Queen. Uh where am I? I was following a butterfly and I completely lost England. Do you know where he is right now? He might be worried since is always worrying about stuff." America asked in confusion while staring at the Queen in an unfocussed type of way. The Queen sighed softly and then pulled out her cell phone before handing it over to America after pressing the number one for dial. She ignored the fact that America was in a French Maid Outfit and to be honest some things are best not asked.

"Hey, England. Ouch stop yelling your hurting my ears. Well I'm with the Queen. No I'm wearing something some Japanese man gave me. Uh, it covers me up. So you will be here in a few minutes. Okay, I'll wait. It is not like I have anything better to do with my time." America complained loudly in a dreamy voice and pouted for a moment before hitting end.

Meanwhile England had answered his cell phone and why is the Queen calling him at this time. He had a bad feeling about it and figured that maybe somehow it was because of America. Then he hit talk and he heard America saying 'Hey, England'. That damn idiot is more than likely at Buckingham Palace and acting foolish around the Queen.

"Why the bleeding hell do you have the Queen's cell phone! Where are you? Are you in your boxers! Does it cover your body up? I will be there in a few minutes you better stay where you are right now! Do not wander off!" England yelled angrily and then sighed heavily. He made his way there and found boxer's with the America flag on it printed all around them. England picked them up and looked at the name tag inside 'Belongs To Me The Heroic America!'. He shook his head and added the boxers to the pile of clothing that he was carrying with his arm.

England arrived and then apologized to the Queen who did not seem upset by it only amused. He requested for one of the guards to bring America's outfit to his home and he received a nod. England did not even bothered to look at what America was wearing before dragging him away with one arm and when they were outside away from Buckingham Palace that was when he noticed.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing, America!" England exclaimed and his cheeks were red in embarrassed for America who was just looking at him innocently. He could not believe what America was wearing and to be honest it would have been better if America had just worn those boxers instead of that damn vulgar French Maid Outfit.

England noticed that the black dress was very short and it shows off America's legs up until his mid thigh. What the hell? America is even wearing white panties and England sighed heavily for he knew in the morning America would just laugh it all off. The white apron was short and it was down to America's mid thigh. He noticed that America was wearing black boots and at least there was no heel on them.

"Heh, I look funny." America commented in a daze while smiling at England and then jumped onto him while giggling as he saw another beautiful butterfly. England gritted his teeth angrily and he really wanted to give the citizens that thought to give and offer America those damn drugs that look like candy a piece of his mind. He was bad enough without being on drugs, but now America is worse and it is giving England a rather difficult time in several ways.

America's legs were wrapped around England's hips and his hands on his shoulders smiling brightly down at him. England was feeling rather embarrassed and he was thankful that it was night time. At least America will not be able to wander off and cause any type of trouble or be in any type of trouble.

"America, why must you torture me." England stated flatly and he was not completely serious, but then America was off of him and looking betrayed. He felt like hitting himself for it was not the best thing to say to America right now whether he was just teasing or serious. England closed his eyes for a moment to calm down and when he opened his eyes America was gone.

"Oh, shit. I lost him again." England said angrily to himself and he could not believe that America could be so quick despite being completely off his rocker. America had ran as soon as England had closed his eyes and he felt rather hurt by what England had said more so than normal, but all he knew was that England can stay away because America did not need England.

"I do not need him." America muttered softly and his blue eyes were full of tears. He stopped running and knew he was far enough away from England. America heard a sound and then smiled brightly.

"France." America said happily and then hugged him. France was stunned and surprised at the sudden hug, but it was not unwelcomed . He smiled perversely when he looked down at America's outfit and wondered why he was wearing it, but France did not care for right now he might have a chance with America. No one to stop him and America was the one hugging him. Hopefully England will not arrive and ruin it all.

'I should try and get America to my home as soon as possible.' France thought to himself and smiling as he pulled America closer. To be honest someone was always in the way and it was mainly England. All the time, but now it was just America and him alone. Right now America looks so beautiful, helpless, and so very easy to have at the moment, but France knew it could change. He noticed that America's glasses were on his head instead of over his eyes and finally showing those pretty blue eyes which have been hiding behind them for so long.

_**There will be more chapters. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and Thank You.**_

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_


	6. Do You Hate Me

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Also idea's for places for America to go is highly welcomed and I might use them in this story. If you know any slang words that is currently used in England or popular places. Please Let Me Know and Thank You. **

**Thank You for the reviews and I will try to put the idea's into this story. **

France noticed that America's glasses were on his head instead of over his eyes and finally showing those pretty blue eyes which have been hiding behind them for so long. He picked America up and then smiled happily to himself when America held onto him. France grinned as he had one hand under America's black dress feeling the silky white panties and noticing with amusement that those cheeks became pink.

"You damn frog put America down!" England shouted angrily and France sulked for a moment for he had no chance to play with America. Talk about bad timing and right now he did not want to deal with the angry punk. France sighed heavily and then gave America a quick kiss on the lips making sure to use his tongue to feel the nice taste of freedom.

America was softly placed down and he was giggling to himself. France made a run for it and England noticed that America was laying on the ground giggling. The short black dress and white apron was flipped up exposing the white panties. England's cheeks turned red and then he coughed. He helped America up and reminded himself that he is a gentle man.

"Do you hate me?" America asked while staring at England with wide and innocent blue eyes that made England blush. He grabbed America's hand and held onto it tightly making sure that he can't escape again.

"Of course I don't bloody hate you damn idiot." England muttered and he felt embarrassment at saying it out loud, but felt less so when America smiled brightly instead of laughing loudly. He was glad that America remained quiet and finally at last back home. England was walking America to the guest bedroom and he was trying to think of ways to make sure America could not leave until the affects wore off.

"I love you, England." America said happily and not caring that England was gapping at him in shock. He hugged England tightly and then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Afterwards America giggled and watched as England's cheeks turned pink. Then he jumped onto England while giggling in amusement and they fell onto the bed.

_**There will be more chapters. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and Thank You.**_

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_


	7. Sleep With Me

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Also idea's for places for America to go is highly welcomed and I might use them in this story. If you know any slang words that is currently used in England or popular places. Please Let Me Know and Thank You. **

**Thank You for the reviews and I will try to put the idea's into this story. **

England gritted his teeth together and he was getting pretty annoyed with America, but most of with himself and it is a good thing he has self control. Somehow America ended up falling onto the bed and instead of being on top of England he was below him.

"America," England started to say, but then somewhat noticing he was straddling America's hips and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Along with realizing America looked beautiful in that outfit and all sprawled out on the bed. England slapped himself harshly and then shook his head trying to force those perverted thoughts out of his mind, but it was a bit difficult. Why the bloody hell is America such a tease and enjoys teasing him all the time? England wanted to pretend that he did not just hear America moaning lewdly and personally he wanted to ignore those innocent blue eyes, but it was he knew it was all in vain. 'Seriously America is going to be the end of me.' England thought to himself and kept his hand from doing anything pervese to America's body such as groping his bottom that was firmly on the bed, but a hand could easily make it's way down there.

"America, what the bleeding hell is wrong with you?" England asked despite knowing the answer, but yet asked it anyway. America just pulled England down on top of him all the way and his lips were close to England's, but America did not kiss him just stared at him for a moment with dazed eyes.

"Sleep with me, England. I don't wanna be alone." America muttered and then wrapped himself around England holding him in place. England was blushing like mad at what America had just muttered and there was no escape from America's tight grip. He felt America's strong legs wrapped around his lower body and those arms holding him close as if afraid to lose him. America fell asleep and England wanted to slap himself for feeling slightly disappointed.

He sighed heavily to himself and decided that he might as well take a clue from America. To just fall asleep and avoid it all, but England could not fall asleep with America rubbing up against him and those lips caressing his cheeks. He felt like he was both in heaven and hell with America all around him. America tempts him in several ways and it is not easy to resist at times, but England is proud of his self control for he is not like that damn frog always giving into temption.

"You are such a pain in several ways, America." England muttered to himself and he tried to go to sleep, but so far it is failing. If England wanted to be honest with himself then he would attempt that he wanted to have sex with America, but it seems impossible for America is always teasing and personally he did not want to go through that heart ache again.

Expect this time it would be worse than when America gained independent from him since his feelings have grown for America and he did not want to have his heart crushed into pieces. England knows that America does not mean to be insensitive, but at times he is insensitive and he can't stop himself from lecturing America as if he was a child about his actions. America is blissfully unaware of how conflicted England's feelings are towards him and to be honest he enjoys teasing England for it is really fun.

"You better wake up soon, America." England muttered and he tried to ignore his body's reaction from the friction America was causing in his sleep. Briefly thinking to himself 'Oh, this will be quite awkward in the morning at least for me. America will more than likely just laugh and tease me while smiling widely.'

England sighed heavily and decided he might as well try to make America feel at least a little bit embarrassed by mentioning how much he held onto him, but he doubted it would phase America. He closed his eyes and listened to America's soft breathing it calmed him down making him able to fall to sleep with ease. His last thought was 'I have to make sure America stays away from the darker side of my Nation for his own good. America is so damn lucky I'm a gentle man.'

_**There will be more chapters. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and Thank You.**_

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_


	8. Talk about kinky

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Also idea's for places for America to go is highly welcomed and I might use them in this story. If you know any slang words that is currently used in England or popular places. Please Let Me Know and Thank You. **

**Thank You tokyo girl 05 and Etcha for the information/places. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

England woke up first and noticed that America's grip was no longer on him. It took him a moment to realize that his right hand was up America's black dress and it was on America's firm bottom right in the middle with his palm spread out. His left hand was between America's legs and then he heard America softly moaning. England was horrific for he touched America and it was when they were both asleep. He tried to talk, but then realized that his lips were on America's neck.

He mentally swore to himself and then managed to detangle himself from America. England looked at America's neck and almost swore out loud when he saw that hickies were covering America's neck. His cheeks were burning in shame, guilt, and embarrassment. Hopefully America did not notice, but it seemed doubtful.

England bit his lip and noticed that America's short black dress was flipped up, but then noticing that the white panties were missing. This is why England prefers sleeping alone and not with anyone else. England sighed heavily to himself and did not look at America as he searched the bed for the missing panties. He found them and then with his eyes closed slipped them back up onto America. Then opening his eyes in order to flip America's short black dress and that white apron back down to help cover him. England pulled the blanket over America and allowed himself to look at America's peaceful expression. He walked out of the guest bedroom and went to take himself a nice cold shower. America yawned and he was just now waking up. He blinked his blue eyes slowly and then got of the bed.

"Hmm, Where am I?" America asked himself and then looked around the room briefly before realizing he is in England's Guest Bedroom. Then he stretched his body a little bit and noticed that he was wearing a different outfit. His memory was fuzzy and America tried to remember, but he stopped after getting a slight headache.

"Oh, well." America said happily to himself and then went to find a different outfit while thinking mentally 'This outfit feels kind of nice since it is breezy, but I doubt England has any outfits like this at all.' He opened the closest and then smiled lightly for there was different kinds of clothing in this closest.

America chose chuckled slightly and then choose out dark blue shorts that turned out to be rather short, but personally it did not matter to him. Along with picking out a dark red short sleeve shirt along with white socks and black combat boots. He looked at himself in the full body mirror and smiled widely for he looks heroic. America noticed that he had odd markings on his neck and kept himself from laughing.

"Oh, man. I didn't know you had it in you, England." America said cheerfully and he was not upset. His memory was starting to come back and after a few moments remembered everything. He was not suppose to tell England that he loves him yet for America had a plan, but hopefully England did not believe him. After all America had it planned out sort of and he smiled slightly to himself when he thought of his secret plan to win England's heart, but it has been in the works for several years.

"England probably thought I was not being serious about it just like with everything else." America muttered, but then decided that he will leave England a note and see if England cared enough to look for him. He found a blank note card and a black pen.

_England,_

_Man, I can't believe you had me dressed up as a French Maid. Talk about kinky, but anyway I'm going to be out and about exploring. It is like an adventure and now that I think about it that candy last night tasted a bit odd. No idea what that place was called all I know was that there was dancing and candy._

_America_

America set the note card onto the pillow and then sneaked out of England's home. He allowed himself to laugh when he was far enough away and then smiled brightly not caring that several people were staring at him. America realized that he left his glasses back at England's home, but then sighed lightly for sometimes sacrifices are needed. He pouted for a moment, but to be honest he has perfect eye sight and all that stuff.

"Oh, well Texas will be safe inside England's house." America said calmly and then went on his way just wandering about for now.

England dried himself off and then put on his outfit. He went to the guest bedroom to check on America, but found it empty and England swore to himself.

"Bloody hell when will America stop doing this to me. That idiot wandering alone really does have me worried and he knows it." England muttered unhappily and then found a note on the pillow. He read it and couldn't believe the nerve of America, but then again he should of known better than leaving America alone for even a moment. England sighed heavily and he decided to go out looking for America maybe his citizens will be able to help him locate America.

"When I find, America. I will give him a piece of my mind and to worrying me half to death." England said in a forced calm voice and then made his way out of his home. He has an America to find and to teach him a lesson too.

_**There will be more chapters. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and Thank You.**_

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Also idea's for places for America to go is highly welcomed and I might use them in this story. If you know any slang words that is currently used in England or popular places. Please Let Me Know and Thank You. **

America smiled gleefully to himself and he really loved messing with England. It is just so much fun teasing him and making him wonder.

"Now, Let's see where should I go now?" America asked himself quietly and he ignored how England's Citizen's stared at him. He was focused on having as much fun as possible and seeing how long it would take England to find him. America did not care about the high possibility of becoming completely and utterly lost. He cared about the here and now which is making England find him, but America will not make it easy for him.

"Hmm, I wonder if England has a China town or something." America muttered to himself and then he smiled brightly. "There has to be one cause China has them almost everywhere around the world."

_**There will be more chapters. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and Thank You.**_

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

America noticed a couple of people were trying to make one of the Queen's guard smile and he decided to walk over for it seemed slightly interesting.

'England hardly ever smiles.' America briefly thought and he figured it would be difficult to make any of England's people smile. He could tell the guard looked slightly annoyed with the people making jokes. 'Jokes do not work on England and only make him yawn. He smiles when something bad or humiliating happens to someone for some odd reason.'

"You guys should just give up." America commented cheerfully and he ignored the glares from the people who were making jokes to the guard.

"We want to make the guard smile." One person stated smoothly and arms crossed in annoyance. "We have been trying for two hours and using a lot of jokes."

America laughed loudly for they had been only trying jokes to make the guard smile and after a few minutes settled down.

"It is easier to make someone want to kill you then it is to make someone love you." America stated causally and he snickered at the stunned faces. "Seriously, It is completely true."

"We don't want the guard to love us or want to kill us. We just want a simple smile and he refuses to smile." Another person commented.

"Okay. Would you be smiling if some strange group of people were stalking and telling jokes to you for two hours." America said causally and then he looked at them with serious blue eyes. "England's Queen Guard is not a tourist attraction. They are humans not some ride in an amusement park. They are not street performers and they are not prostitutes. A person has a right to decide whether or not they want to smile."

"America! Do not bother the Queen's Guard!" England yelled loudly as he ran towards the blue eyed Nation and America grinned widely.

"Hah, Try and catch me!" America called out cheerfully as he raced away laughing and ignored the shell shocked expressions.

_**Please Review and Thank You.**_

**The ****Queen's Guard**** and ****Queen's Life Guard**** are the names given to contingents of ****infantry**** and ****cavalry**** soldiers charged with guarding the official ****royal residences**** in London. The ****British Army**** had regiments of both ****Horse Guards**** and ****Foot Guards**** predating the ****English Restoration**** (1660), and since the reign of ****King Charles II**** these have been responsible for guarding the Sovereign's palaces.**


End file.
